Microelectronic devices are useful in a variety of consumer and industrial applications. Microelectronic devices are prepared utilizing a variety of chemical formulations, e.g., encapsulants and/or underfills. A typical component of encapsulants and underfills is a compound having at least one epoxy reactive group. A common impurity of such epoxy-containing compounds is chloride. Unfortunately, chloride is known to corrode the wire bonds within microelectronic devices. Thus, a major problem associated with microelectronic devices is the tendency of certain residual impurities (e.g., chloride) within the microelectronic devices to decrease the reliability of the device by enhancing the corrosion of the wire bonds within the device, thereby increasing the risk of the device's failure.
There are only limited examples in the prior art of the use of chemical means to reduce the chloride content of epoxy-containing compounds. Thus, prior art methods of reducing the chloride content of epoxy-containing compounds utilize alkoxide/hydroxide bases in various organic solvents. However, these prior art methods suffer from a variety of deficiencies, e.g., high cost, high degree of complexity in setting up and running the reactions required to reduce the chloride content, insufficient chloride content reduction for chloride-sensitive end use applications, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for new and better methods of reducing chloride content of epoxy compound starting materials. In addition, there is a need for epoxy compounds having reduced chloride content. Further, it would be highly desirable if such epoxy compound starting materials could be treated to reduce the chloride content thereof without suffering from increased viscosity.